In dentistry, it is necessary to remove temporary caps or crowns (hereafter crowns) and sometimes to remove permanent crowns from a shaped tooth. Various means have been employed to force the crown from the tooth. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,885 (Khait). The disclosed device is a spring-loaded percussive mechanism which has a hooked end to supply a removing jolt to the crown.
While the prior art devices or methods have been acceptable, a more readily usable and easily operated device is desirable.